Embodiments herein generally relate to printer diagnostics, and more particularly to methods and devices that detect printing defects on prints produced by an electrostatic printing device by placing the electrostatic printing device into a diagnostic mode.
In an effort to reduce post-sale maintenance costs, many companies are actively pursuing methodologies that would enable more diagnostic capability at the device. With smarter diagnostics on the device, the customer would in fact be able to accurately identify the source of the observed failure mode and, in some instances, even perform the required maintenance action.